fighting spirits
by Clow reed1
Summary: veamos... una pequeña distraccion por el de navidad que aun tengo que escribir... me encanta jugar con dranzer y blackdranzer... que pasaria si cada bestia bit hubiera tenido un dueño unico?... KaixRay, Talaxpersonaje original... yaoi CAP 9 FINAL
1. prologo

Fighting Spirit Por Clow Reed

otra vez yo!!!!!, bueno desde que termine la tienda de Mascotas reload, me vino a la mente la idea de otro fic, como siempre será un Kai con Ray y una sopresita.... para ponerle mas emoción a la historia XDDD Parejas: RayxKai (lo intentare!!!), TalaxPersonaje original y si me sale otra pareja bienvenida sea!!!!

PROLOGO Un par de noticias inesperadas

- Ya nació? un padre pregunta esperanzado  
- Si señor... una enfermera la sonríe Felicitaciones, son unos gemelos preciosos.  
- Ge... melos?  
- Si  
- Y mi esposa?  
- Bastante débil, pero puede pasar a verla - Gracias..

El padre de los gemelos pasa al cuarto donde su esposa dormía debilitada, le tomo la mano con ternura despertándola.

- sonríe débilmente Como es???... estas contento?  
- No los he ido a ver aún, no los viste?  
- niega me desmaye - Si quieres los voy a ver - Los? nerviosa cuantos son?  
- Dos... - Que vamos a hacer? Mi abuelo... llorando  
- Cálmate... ya pensaremos en algo...

Mientras la pareja hablaba, varios hombres entraban al hospital con dirección a la sala de incubadoras buscando a cierto bebe que debió nacer, para sorpresa del equipo, en vez de un niño eran dos... exactamente iguales; con la base de su pelo azul oscuro... las únicas diferencias eran significativas: los mechones de cabello que a ambos le caían eran de diferente color, también la herencia familiar, las marcas en la cara de uno y en el brazo en el otro.

- Estas seguro que se puede anticipar las condiciones que tendrán?  
- Por supuesto Voltaire - Ano... caballeros... no pueden entrar.  
- quédense callada si quiere conservar su trabajo mirando las cunas Kai... y Kei.  
- VOLTAIRE!!!!! - Aaahh.. el orgulloso padre... sonriendo - No permitiré que los toques - Ya no puedes evitar su destino, solo quiero saber cual de los dos será el mejor.  
- Abuelo!!!! sosteniéndose en la muralla  
- Nieta querida!!! Vienes a ver a tu hijos?... tendrás que esperar un poco... BORIS! Ya terminaste?  
- asiente claro - Señora!!!!! No debe estar levantada!! Es peligroso que saliera - Deténganlo!!!! grita antes de desmayarse

Las enfermeras atienden a la madre mientras Boris terminaba de recoger las muestras de ambos bebes, el padre de los niños solo los miro con odio antes de seguir a las enfermeras que se llevaban a su esposa

- Y bien?  
- Hay que llegar a la abadía para analizar las muestras.  
- No debemos equivocarnos con esto lo entiendes?

En su cuarto la nieta de Voltaire agonizaba antes la atenta mirada de su esposo...

Continuara...

Notas: no diré nada que pueda perjudicar la historia solo que el chico pelirrojo tendrá mas protagonismo de lo que espere... 


	2. el destno de dos gotas de agua

**Fighting Spirit  
Por Clow Reed **

**otra vez yo!!!!!, bueno desde que termine la tienda de Mascotas reload, me vino a la mente la idea de otro fic, como siempre será un Kai con Ray y una sorpresita.... para ponerle mas emoción a la historia XDDD  
Parejas: RayxKai (lo intentare!!!), TalaxPersonaje original y si me sale otra pareja bienvenida sea!!!!**

**Capitulo 1 El destino de dos gotas de agua**

**Un día de lluvia cambiaría todo lo sucesivo en la vida de los gemelos Hiwatari, como los análisis de Boris lo demostraron Kai sería el mejor Beyluchador de los dos así que sería entrenado en la abadía, en cambio su hermano era encarcelado en lo mas profundo de aquella lúgubre construcción, sería sujeto de investigaciones para ver si le era posible convertirse en un Beyluchador respetable, lo que no contaron tanto Boris como Voltaire era un tatuaje con forma de fénix que crecía en la espalda del chico y al que no prestaron importancia  
Y así dejaron pasar los años... **

**- Aquí esta tu comida pasando una bandeja por una puerta diseñada para ello  
- Gracias... tomando la bandeja  
- Tu! Apurate tenemos una emergencia...  
- Que paso? sin cerrar la puerta aún  
- El joven Hiwatari tomo Blackdranzer... exploto la sala de pruebas  
- "Hiwatari?" comiendo "Blackdranzer?"**

**El sirviente de la Abadía cierra la puerta rápidamente, 4 años mas tarde volvería a escuchar esos nombres... esta vez de lo boca del mismo Boris**

**- abriendo la puerta de la celda  
- Vaya... tengo visitas? mirando hacía arriba Ah... eres tu...  
- Deberías alegrarte  
- Voy a las maquinas otra vez?  
- No... te daré una oportunidad...  
- Si?... que emoción... en tono sarcástico  
- le tira un Beyblade  
- Uh? mirando Blackdranzer... mirando a Boris estas bromeando?  
- No, pelearas en la final  
- recogiendo el Beyblade contra quien?  
- Kai... hay que darle una lección al traidor  
- se pone de pie ok**

**Kei sale sin decir palabras, luego junto a Boris se oficializo el cambio de Spencer por Kei; todos (exceptuando a Tala) quedaron sorprendidos por el parecido a Kai sin saber su relación, ahora las diferencias eran mas notorias, Kei tenía el pelo largo atado a una cola alta junto a un aro que llevaba en su oreja izquierda,**

**En el camarín de los Demolition Boys por fin Tala Y Kei quedaron solos...**

**- No sabes nada sobre tu oponente, verdad Kei?  
- No, pero que mas da... solo tengo que derrotarlo y quitarle su bestia bit  
- se le acerca eres el peor de todos...  
- lo mira fijamente Por eso te atraje o no? levanta una ceja  
- Tala sonríe Somos iguales se le sienta en las piernas  
- Buen punto lo abraza deséame suerte si?  
- le da un beso francés  
- responde Ahí viene Boris, salgamos  
- Hai... Tala se pone pie antes de que Boris entrara  
- Nos vemos afuera Tala... Kei sale  
- Hmm...  
- Tala?  
- Si?  
- Sabes que pase lo que pase debes someterte al último proceso de tu entrenamiento  
- Lo sé... sale "Como olvidar que después de ese partido solo seré una maquina a los servicios de Biovolt"  
- Bienvenidos a todos a la gran final del campeonato mundial en Rusia!!!! En nuestra primera ronda tenemos a Kai!!!! De los Bladebrakers, quien retorno a su viejo equipo...  
- Por otro lado A.j tenemos a...  
- Si Brad hubo un cambio de última hora, en reemplazo de Spencer luchará Kei... un chico bastante misterioso...  
- Uh? Kai mira hacía el frente "Qui...en... será?"  
- Tienes Razon A.j. sin contar el Beyblade que esta utilizando... Blackdranzer...**

**Todos los que conocían la historia quedaron sorprendidos al saber que Blade lucharía con Kai, Dranzer contra Blackdranzer... la batalla decisiva.**

**continuara...**

notas: como no es mi costumbre agradecer, lo hare total son dos personas.. (lo cual quiere decir que soy una floja sin remedio) pero se agradecen con mucho carino..

Celen Marinaiden: XDD en serio te deje picada? pues aqui viene mas.... hmmm

Bexhiwatari: pues mija usted sabe que en mi pagina hay mas fics XDDD y descuida... que yo he tenido menos tiempo de aparecerme por estos lares...


	3. Comienza la batalla

** Fighting Spirit  
Por Clow Reed **

**otra vez yo!!!!!, bueno desde que termine la tienda de Mascotas reload, me vino a la mente la idea de otro fic, como siempre será un Kai con Ray y una sorpresita.... para ponerle mas emoción a la historia XDDD  
Parejas: RayxKai (lo intentare!!!), TalaxPersonaje original y si me sale otra pareja bienvenida sea!!!!**

**Cap 3: "Y comienza la batalla"**

**- Bienvenidos de nuevo a la Final del campeonato Mundial desde Rusia!!!... hagamos un resumen de este primer día de finales, un cambio inesperado por parte de Biovolt que saco a un misterioso jugador extra con un temible blade.  
- Si Brad, esperemos a ver como se desarrolla la batalla**

**Los Bladebrakers miran sorprendidos la atmósfera que se estaba gestando en el estadio, aunque para todos fue obvio solo Ray se atrevió a hacer notar el parecido entre Kai y Kei...**

**- No bromees viejo... Kai nos hubiera dicho algo semejante!!!!  
- mirando a los Bladebrakers y luego a Kai Hiwatari Kai... sonríe  
- nervioso "que demonios me pasa.... nunca antes había estado tan nervioso ante una batalla... además... conozco el poder de Blackdranzer..."  
- Que pasa?...  
- Nada que te importe...  
- Tienes razón pero no tengo intenciones de pelear con alguien tan nervioso como lo estas....  
- Bien chicos... es hora de empezar!!!!1 3..2...1....  
- lanzando el blade LET IT RIP!!!!!  
- Kai lanza su blade LET IT RIP!!!!!**

**Kai observa detenidamente a su oponente mientras ambos blades luchaban; nunca había visto a un chico así en sus años de entrenamiento en la abadía y tampoco parecía un recién llegado, de donde demonios había salido ese tipo!!!!. Mientras ambos chicos peleaban Voltaire miraba desde lo alto.**

**- "la gran batalla entre hermanos... Boris a hecho un buen trabajo con Kei... veo en sus ojos lo que siempre le falto a Kai..."  
- Boris observa la batalla mis experimentos han funcionado perfectamente... aquel chico que no tenía ninguna proyección esta luchando de igual a igual... pero hay algo que aún no entiendo sobre él...**

**La batalla entre Kai y Kei estaba bastante apretada, ganando el primer round el chico de Biovolt, el problema?; para el segundo round Kei ya mostraba signos de cansancio...**

**- Veo que la nueva adquisición de Biovolt no aguantara dos Round mas...Kai sonríe  
- Kei le devuelve la sonrisa Eso ya lo veremos... "Demonios... porque ahora... " tocándose el hombro  
- mirando que Dranzer brilla por que... esta brillando?  
- Uh? Blackdranzer también... que esta pasando aquí?  
- KEI!!!! Tala grita  
- mirándolo Tala... respirando profundamente  
- Que demonios esta pasando aquí? Tayson mira fijamente a Tala y Kei desde cuando ese insensible de Tala se preocupa por alguien..  
- Quien sabe? Max también los mira  
- Al perecer tienen una extraña relación...**

**Kei se pone de pie tranquilamente, ambos blades dejaron de brillar al momento de que el chico se calmara y se comenzó el segundo Round.  
Tala miraba fijamente a Kei, hasta para los mismos Demolition Boys era algo raro la relación de ellos, si bien Tala era el líder hace bastante tiempo, tanto Brian, Spencer e Ian desconocían la existencia de Kei... tal vez por que ellos habían llegado años después de Tala.**

**Mientras Kei y Kai se debatían, Tala recordaba los sucesos en lo que había conocido a Kei y que lo unían a él.**

**/Flashback**

**Rusia 6 años atrás**

**Un chico pelirrojo duerme en su calabozo, había llegado hace unos días y ya sentía que no podía mas. Había sacado la cuenta de todo lo que había alrededor, no mucho pero si algunos calabozos mas junto al suyo. Solo le faltaba uno y su curiosidad no le dejo esperar mas de otro día, no esperaba la sorpresa que cambiaría su vida.**

**- sintiendo que alguien abre la puerta de servicio  
- Por fin... entrando uh?...un chico?  
- dándose vuelta asombrado como... Quien demonios eres?!!!  
- Ano... me llamo Tala y tu?  
- No te importa  
- ...supongo... yo solo lo decía para ser cortes  
- Que ese bastardo de Boris solo trae niñitas educadas?, si quiera me dejaran solo  
- Lo siento...  
- suspira por que demonios entraste?  
- Mi celda esta al lado... y quería saber que había aquí...  
- También te tienen en celda?  
- Sip... Boris me dijo que no puedo tener amigos  
- se ríe  
- lo mira extrañado  
- Puedo ver que tienes la misma edad que yo? lo mira fijamente  
- si... tengo 6  
- gota mejor ya vete  
- se le acerca puedo venir a verte cuando quiera? sonríe  
- me da igual, haz lo que quieras**

**El chico pelirrojo sonríe antes de retirarse por donde entro. Kei solo se volvió a acostar y antes de quedarse dormido sonrió, había conocido al chico mas raro en toda su vida. **

**Continuara...**

**Notas: ! Veo que ya saben como va la historia, espero que les este gustando y nos vemos en el próximo cap!!!  
**


	4. recuerdos

** Fighting Spirit  
Por Clow Reed **

**otra vez yo!!!!!, bueno desde que termine la tienda de Mascotas reload, me vino a la mente la idea de otro fic, como siempre será un Kai con Ray y una sorpresita.... para ponerle mas emoción a la historia XDDD  
Parejas: RayxKai (lo intentare!!!), TalaxPersonaje original y si me sale otra pareja bienvenida sea!!!!**

**Cap 4 -Las vueltas del destino-**

**Sin saber lo que el destino le tenía, Tala siguió visitando al chico de la celda de al lado. Un día no lo encontró, buscándolo tranquilamente por la abadía descubriendo la verdad de Kei; al verlo en una cámara similar a la que lo ponían a él para subir su potencial.**

**- se acerca También eres de mi clase... mirando los instrumentos Kei... sonríe así que te llamas Kei?!!!  
- despierta uh?... omae... apoyándose en el vidrio  
- si... te iré a ver esta noche también...**

**Kei lo mira fijamente, como un niño como ese estaba interesado en alguien como él, estaba tan confundido, toda su vida la había pasado solo. Mientras Tala daba a vuelta alrededor observando el tatuaje del fénix en la espalada de Kei; el cual brillo al momento que Tala toco el vidrio que los dividía.**

**- AAAHHH.... ITAI!!!!! abrazándose  
- alejándose Gomenasai...  
- cerrando los ojos  
- lo mira extrañado que será ese tatuaje?  
- Nada que pudiera interesarle a un chiquillo como tu  
- OO! Boris!!!!  
- Eres bastante curioso Tala, pero te advertiré una cosa, nada de lo que haz visto y de lo que te voy a contar va a salir de tu boca  
- lo mira sorprendido Por que planeas contarme?  
- Porque lo averiguaras tarde o temprano... ese chico se llama Kei Hiwatari, nieto de Voltaire  
- Ese es el dueño de Biovolt!?  
- Si... mirando a Kei su hermano será entrenado para convertirse en el mejor Beyluchador del mundo, pero a este chico le será imposible  
- Y por que lo tienen así?  
- Probaremos si nos es posible revertir su mala condición genética**

**Tala se queda mirando Fijamente a Kei, asistentes de Boris lo llevan luego a su propio entrenamiento, con el tiempo el chico pelirrojo comprendería las razones que lo ataban a Kei**

**- entrando Hola... sonríe  
- no te cansas de venir? Kei comía una manzana  
- se le acerca no te acuerdas de ese día?  
- tocándose el hombro .... de nuevo...  
- Uh?, te duele cada vez que me acerco... con tristeza  
- No sé por que es...  
- se le acerca de sorpresa abrazándolo  
- vuelve a dolerle la espalda tratando de alejarse de Tala SUÉLTAME!!!! TALA!!!!  
- NO!!!!  
- "por que?... persiste tanto... que demonios... " respirando profundamente "el dolor... esta desapareciendo... " abrazándolo inconscientemente  
- sorprendido "Kei..." comenzando a llorar  
- Por que estas llorando?  
- Ah!!... no lo se... secándose las lagrimas  
- Mi espalda... ya no arde... le toma la cara a Tala DIME PORQUE?????  
- NO LO SE!!!! nervioso desde que te conocí... que aparecieron dos Talas en mi... y... desde que vi tu tatuaje... sentí que el destino me trajo a esta abadía por algo.... y lo entendí la noche que te conocí **

**Kei solo observa al chico pelirrojo que tenía al frente, los sentimientos que le había despertado Tala... quería saber el por que, así que lentamente se acerco y lo beso... ante la sorpresa del chico, pero que no rechazo. Aunque no se sentía apto para cosas como esas...**

**- separándose de Tala Vete.  
- mirando la nada  
- abren la puerta TU!!!... que hace este chico aquí?  
- A mi no me miren... este chico viene por cuenta propia saliendo**

**Los tipos que vinieron por Kei también se llevaron a Tala a su celda. Luego el mismo Kei le recriminaba a Boris el asunto de Tala**

**- Así que Tala  
- Pensé que tu entrenamiento le quitaba los sentimientos al Beyluchador...  
- Si pero Tala lleva poco tiempo... no es como tu...  
- Como sea... entrando a su cúpula**

**Boris sonrió, dedujo que la relación entre esos chicos avanzaría para bien, mas cuando por fin llego Kai y Tala se encargo de hacerle la vida imposible, además de continuar escabulléndose en la celda de Kei, justo en la noche del incidente de Blackdranzer...**

**- Si, algo escuche cuando me trajeron la comida  
- Ese estúpido... no se porque Boris lo prefiere tanto  
- No me digas que estas celoso de la atención que le presta Boris?  
- Eck!! Ni lo meciones  
- Tala?  
- Uh?... me llamaste por mi nombre? sonríe  
- se sonroja lo.... hice?**

**Continuara...**

**Notas: NYA!!!! Hasta aquí con la parte del flashback... pero aun falta mucho... erm.. me quede sin palabras...**

**  
**


	5. el momento de la verdad

**Fighting Spirit  
Por Clow Reed **

**otra vez yo, bueno desde que termine la tienda de Mascotas reload, me vino a la mente la idea de otro fic, como siempre será un Kai con Ray y una sorpresita... para ponerle mas emoción a la historia XDDD  
Parejas: RayxKai (lo intentare!), TalaxPersonaje original y si me sale otra pareja bienvenida sea!**

**Cap 5 -El momento de la verdad-**

**- Luces muy distraído Kai -lo mira fijamente  
- Aprovecha porque cuando acabe contigo desearas nunca habérmelo dicho**

**Ambos Beyluchadores siguen peleando, Kai se notaba un poco mas confiado gracias a la desconcentración de su oponente, por otro lado Kei fijaba su atención en otro miembro de los Bladebrakers**

**- Oye Ray, ese chico te esta mirando mucho no crees?  
- sonrojado- Hmmm... mira a Kai  
- Esperemos que Kai no lo note, sino se pondrá muy celoso...  
- Veo que tienen un integrante bastante particular... -le cierra un ojo a Ray  
- "Tiene que ponerse tan irónico?" -Tala lo miraba con una vena  
- Eso no es asunto tuyo... DRANZER! ACABALO! **

**La pelea entre ambos fénix era feroz pero gracias a las desconcentraciones de Kei, Kai logro ganar la segunda ronda. Un poco mas jadeante que la primera Kei debió ser llevado a los camarines, donde nadie mas que Boris entro,**

**- Ahora lo entiendo... tu marca... reacciona a las Bestias bit...  
- No me digas... -tomando Agua  
- No es para bromas...  
- Además solo reacciona a Blackdranzer y Dranzer  
- Es razonable, esas bestias bit han pertenecido a la familia Hiwatari por generaciones...  
- Me estas queriendo decir que solo los miembros de la familia Hiwatari pueden controlarlos?  
- Si...  
- Entonces por que demonios me entregaste ese blade?  
- Por que...**

**La abrupta entrada de Tala no dejo a Boris confesarle la verdad a Kei, el jefe de la abadía no oculto su molestia ante la interrupción y se lo dejo ver cuando Kei salió a terminar el tercer Round**

**- No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso de nuevo entendiste?**

**Tala lo mira con desprecio antes de seguir a Kei al plato. Por el otro lado, los bladebrakers dejaban ver a Kai los extraños sucesos alrededor del chico que reemplazo a Spencer**

**- No se de que se preocupan... es muy débil para derrotarme  
- Yo no me confiaría Kai... además...  
- Además que Ray?  
- Tayson interrumpe- Estuvo mirando mucho a Ray... el chico moreno mira burlonamente a Kai  
- ya les dije que no puede ser! Lo que me preocupa es el parecido que tiene con Kai!**

**Ante las palabras de Ray, Kai por fin cayo en cuenta de ello... su arrogancia no le permitió ver lo detalles del chico reemplazo de Spencer, salió a los pasillos solo... encontrándose con su abuelo... quien tendría una quizás desagradable noticia.**

**- Veo que estas muy confiado Kai  
- Y yo veo que Boris cada vez los elige mas mal  
- Pues no lo creo... -mirándolo fijamente- nunca te habías enfrentado a alguien como Kei...  
- Así, y por que es tan especial?  
- Por que nunca te habías enfrentado a tu propia sangre... **

**Voltaire se va sonriéndole a Kai antes de irse, el chico bicolor queda schokeado por la confesión, luchar con su propia sangre, el había sido hijo único como podía tener alguien mas con quien compartir sus genes? No estaba entendiendo nada al momento que apareció Ray sacudiéndolo para hacerlo despertar **

**- Eh? Ray?... -lo mira  
- Cualquiera diría que viste un fantasma  
- No... solo hable con mi abuelo... sabes?... tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto... ese chico...  
- Te refieres a Kei?  
- Si... debo estar estresado por el juego...  
- lo abraza- descuida que pase lo que pase siempre nos tendrás... siempre me tendrás a tu lado... -lo besa-  
- responde- ya es hora... tengo que ganar una ronda  
- Hai... **

**Ambos salen al beyestadio y el ambiente se torno denso, Kai pensaba en las palabras de su abuelo y Kei en las palabras de Boris. Cuando se miraron un escalofrió corrió por la espalda de ambos, de un momento a otro todas la cosas que Kai escucho cobraron sentido**

**- LISTOS BEYLUCHADORES! 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!  
- lanzando su blade- "esto resolverá todo..."  
- "pase lo que pase... sabré la verdad"- lanza su blade también-  
- Tala apreta los puños- "por que me siento tan nervioso... algo va a pasar..."**

**La pelea se convirtió en una razón personal para los dos, y al momento que Kai convoco a su Bestia bit provoco que todo empezara a tener sentido.**

**- BLACKDRANZER! DESTRUYE A DRANZER! -sintiendo una punzada en el corazón- OO... cae de rodillas  
- Uh?... por que?... Dranzer... no esta atacando!  
- Ray se pone de pie acercándose a Kai- KAI! Ten cuidado!  
- Tala comienza a respirar agitado- que me pasa?... mirando al plato  
- mirando a Tala- que demonios... "solo reacciona con Dranzer y Blackdranzer... solo los miembros de la familia Hiwatari pueden controlar su poder" entonces por que Tala?...  
- DESTRÚYELO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! -Boris le grita a Kei  
- ido- BLACKDRANZER! ATAQUE DE FUEGO! **

**Fueron segundos los que pasaron pero que para todos fueron eternos, cuando los espectadores abrieron los ojos pudieron observar que tanto Dranzer como Blackdranzer aun estaban frente a frente, solo que el último tenía agarrado a la otra bestia bit sin atacarla y que Tala abrazaba a Kei con fuerza mientras este último le devolvía el abrazo tratando de controlarse...**

**- No lo hagas... -Tala le susurra- ya basta Kei...  
- Kai -los mira- Dranzer... termina con el...  
- NO TE ATREVAS! -Tala se pone de pie mirando a Kai con recelo-  
- Debo ganar esta batalla... ATACA!  
**

**Kai le ordena a su bestia atacar, el magnifico ataque envolvió a los tres chicos que estaban en el estadio; Kei protegió a Tala con su cuerpo... mientras extrañamente Blackdranzer los protegía a ambos... **

**- "se siente cálido... que pasa?... -mirando alrededor- que es todo esto?"  
- Así que tu eres Tala?  
- De quien es esa voz...  
- Cuida mucho a Kei... por favor...  
- Cuidarlo? Quien es! -viendo plumas de fénix caer- Blackdranzer? Por que? Por que yo?  
- Tu creador tiene todas las respuestas... solo cuida mucho a Kei...**

**Luego del ataque y de la luz, el fénix negro desapareció, ganando obviamente Kai, pero que como Kei y Tala debió ser llevado al hospital, consciente de ya saber la verdad sobre su oponente... de saber la verdad de la pelea con su propio hermano...**

**Continuara...**

**Notas! Que enredo de Fic no, en el próximo cap sabrán la relación de Tala con todo este enredo... pero que ya deben suponer...**


	6. respuestas

**Fighting Spirit  
Por Clow Reed **

**otra vez yo, bueno desde que termine la tienda de Mascotas reload, me vino a la mente la idea de otro fic, como siempre será un Kai con Ray y una sorpresita... para ponerle mas emoción a la historia XDDD  
Parejas: RayxKai (lo intentare!), TalaxPersonaje original y si me sale otra pareja bienvenida sea!**

**Cap 6 -Un par de grandes decisiones- **

**- Como esta? -Tayson mira a Ray salir de una habitación-  
- Bien... no tuvo grandes heridas... solo...  
- Solo? -Max pregunta-  
- Esta un poco confundido... -con mirada triste-  
- Y porque estas así Ray?  
- El chico y Tala fueron llevados a la abadía inmediatamente verdad?  
- Eso suponemos, no se notaban con grandes heridas tampoco pero creo que no les convenía tenerlos tan cerca  
- Yo aún no entiendo nada de lo que paso, Kai hizo que Dranzer atacara... Tala protegiendo a ese chico con su cuerpo y luego... Blackdranzer protegiéndolos a ambos...  
- Nunca habíamos tenido tanto misterio alrededor de Kai...  
- Tienes razón... -Ray suspira-**

**Los tres miembros restantes de los Bladebrakers se quedan pensando en el pasillo, mientras Kai miraba el techo ordenando todo lo que había pasado en esa pelea... como podía tener un hermano, por que no lo había visto antes en la abadía?... recordó su primer día cuando Boris le contó que la bestia bit que el poseía era el legado de su familia, luego descubrió a Blackdranzer que también pertenecía a los Hiwatari, pero al que no supo controlar... paso por su mente una conversación que escucho entre su abuelo y Boris antes de todo aquello, en que hablaban de su sombra... decían que el siempre tendría una sombra de la cual podían disponer...**

**- levantándose- Tengo que encontrarlo...  
- Ray entra- que demonios crees que haces ah?  
- lo mira con decisión- tengo que encontrar a ese chico...  
- acercándosele- el que no tengas heridas no significa que puedas irte así como así  
- Ray... no entiendes... ese chico corre peligro... en manos de Boris..  
- Y desde cuando te preocupas tanto por el?...  
- poniéndose de pie- ... -se cae-  
- lo ataja- ves?... aún no recuperas tus fuerzas...  
- afirmándose de Ray- Kso!... Ray...  
- si?... -sorprendido-  
- tienes hermanos?... -escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Ray-  
- sonrojado- erm... si... mayores que yo... por que?  
- Entonces no sabes lo que es estar solo...  
- Kai...  
- Antes de conocerte... de conocerlos a todos... así estaba... solo... ahora existe la posibilidad de que mi vida tendría qua haber sido distinta... necesito ir a la abadía...**

**Mientras tanto en la abadía tanto Kei como Tala eran atendidos en las instalaciones medicas, Tala aun estaba dormido debido al choque de las dos Bestias bit, en tanto Kei era examinado minuciosamente por los científicos ya que su marca había desaparecido, y tanto su potencial como sus demás registros eran idénticos a los de Kai**

**- ESTO ES INCONCEBIBLE BORIS! ME PUEDES EXPLICAR COMO DEMONIOS PASO? -Voltaire golpea la mesa-  
- No lo sé... Blackdranzer desapareció del blade y la marca de Kei ya no esta... su informes ahora son idénticos a los de Kai... lo que mas me extraña es que si es lo que me temo... no entiendo porque...  
- lo interrumpe- explícate de una buena vez con eso! Perdimos a nuestra mejor bestia bit... y ahora ese chico no nos sirve para nada...  
- lo entiendo... pero aún tenemos a Tala  
- uh? Que quieres decir?  
- Era lo que iba a explicarte, si mi teoría era cierta Tala no debería haber estado aquí pero para nuestra suerte aún lo esta, es simple Voltaire, el día que nos trajiste a Blackdranzer empezamos nuestras investigaciones, pudimos llegar a extraer parte de la bestia bit y generar un ser humano... al que conoces como Tala Ivanov  
- Y de que nos sirve el ahora?  
- De mucho... solo queda un paso para convertirlo en el mejor beyluchador... su bestia bit también ha sido adecuada con los parámetros de Blackdranzer... con el dominaremos el mundo...  
- Entonces ordena de inmediato que el proceso se inicie  
- Y que haremos con Kei?  
- Deshazte de el... ya no nos sirve ahora que sabemos todo...  
- Se hará como ordenes...**

**Boris se retira acatando las ordenes de Voltaire, primero ordeno que a Kei se le diera un somnífero y fuera retirado de la abadía no sin antes asegurarse de golpearlo lo suficiente para que no despertara en un buen tiempo. Por otro lado Tala era llevado a la cámara donde se terminaría su entrenamiento.**

**Aprovechando que su abuelo estaba en la abadía Kai consiguió que el señor Dickenson se encargara de una investigación a su familia, para su suerte esto ya estaba avanzado y no tardo en saber la verdad de manos del propio director de la BBA, a su lado, el resto del equipo.**

**- pasándole una carpeta- esto es todo lo que encontramos en nuestra investigación... se que te sorprenderá  
- revisando los papeles- esto es... un acta de nacimiento...  
- tu padre alcanzo a vivir lo suficiente para registrarlos... luego de eso murió en un repentino accidente... donde se supone que también habría muerto tu hermano mellizo...  
- QUE? -Tayson se para de su asiento- como que Kai tiene un hermano?  
- Fácil Tayson... lo vimos en la final del torneo y lo conoces como Kei... -Ray lo mira- como fue que lo dedujiste Kai?  
- Cuando perdí la primera ronda me encontré con mi abuelo en los pasillos... me dijo que nunca podría derrotarlo porque jamás me había enfrentado a alguien como él, a alguien de mi propia sangre  
- Eso da mucho para pensar... -Max le toma el brazo a Tayson para tranquilizarlo- relájate ninguno de ellos tiene la culpa...  
- Toda la culpa la tiene mi abuelo... -apreta las sabanas-  
- entra el padre de Tayson- Stanley...  
- Si?... -se le acerca-  
- le murmura- en la recepción... llego una ambulancia de emergencia... encontraron el cuerpo de un niño de aproximadamente 11 años flotando en el rió... con la chaqueta de la BBA... ahora esta en cuidados intensivos...  
- eh?... bien iré a averiguar mejor... -mirando a los chicos- vuelvo en un momento... -sale junto con el padre de Tayson-  
- De que habrán hablado?**

**Kai continua mirando los papeles que le había traído el señor Dickenson, su corazón latía fuertemente tanto de emoción por saber la verdad como de preocupación por saber que le harían en la abadía luego de su derrota, su respuesta estaba en cuidados intensivos luchando por su vida...**

**Continuara...**

**Notas: Je je je... ahora se sabe la verdad de todo! Sobrevivirá el pobre Kei a la paliza que le dieron en Biovolt, que pasara con Tala! Esto y mas en el próximo cap!**

**  
**


	7. uniones

**Fighting Spirit  
Por Clow Reed **

**otra vez yo, bueno desde que termine la tienda de Mascotas reload, me vino a la mente la idea de otro fic, como siempre será un Kai con Ray y una sorpresita... para ponerle mas emoción a la historia XDDD  
Parejas: RayxKai (lo intentare!), TalaxPersonaje original y si me sale otra pareja bienvenida sea!**

**Un poco de nomenclatura:  
La cursiva fue para cuando Kei modulo (solo mover la boca sin voz)  
Las "" son las conversaciones entre Kei y Blackdranzer**

**  
Cap 7 -Las respuestas a todas las preguntas-**

**En la abadía se seguía con los planes, Tala estaba siendo transformado en Ciber-Tala, quitándole todos sus recuerdos de sucesos anteriores, recuerdos de Kei y la primera ronda de la final del campeonato Ruso.**

**Por otro lado Boris se encargaba de presentar a Brian, quien lucharía en la segunda ronda frente a Ray; que se preparaba mentalmente. A su lado, Kai.**

**- No aguanto mas en esta puta cama! -Kai apreta los puños-  
- gota- si quieres te hago la estadía en esa cama mas placentera... -Ray se le acerca-  
- sonrojado- Ray...  
- Si?... -sentándose en la cama- vamos por mas que apures las cosas no se solucionaran... -suspira- ya verás que todo se solucionara  
- lo abraza- eso quiero pensar... -apoyándose en su hombro- que habrá sido lo que el padre de Tayson le dijo al señor Dickenson?  
- Tengo un presentimiento sobre eso... lo que alcance a escuchar... fue sobre un chico...  
- Que?... -se separa- porque no me lo dijiste antes!  
- Quería que estuvieras mas tranquilo, además de estar contigo antes de que empiece mi turno  
- suspira- Lo siento... -abrazando a Ray- (N/A: Oo? Kai se disculpa?... lo que hace el amor... XDD) solo estoy pensando en mi..  
- Entiendo que estés preocupado por ese chico... -sonríe- aunque de todas maneras me da un poco de celos...**

**Kai sonríe mirando fijamente a Ray, quien también tenía los mismo planes; disfrutando de el momento a solas con un tierno pero igual apasionado beso, saben que por mas que quieran no pueden profundizarlo como quisieran, el toque de la puerta y la posterior entrada del Señor Dickenson les interrumpe la romántica escena**

**- Ray... ya debes irte...  
- Gracias... ganare... -le sonríe a Kai llendose-**

**Esperando que Ray saliera ni Kai ni el Señor Dickenson hablan, al cerrarse la puerta el chico bicolor fue el primero en hablar.**

**- Quien era el chico que trajeron?  
- Lo escuchaste, es Kei...  
- apretando los puños-  
- lo trajeron de urgencia por la cantidad de golpes y heridas, sin contar que fue encontrado flotando en uno de los ríos que quedaban cerca de la abadía.  
- Como esta?  
- Muy grave, no saben si es posible que sobreviva y como  
- Será posible que lo vea? -mirando al Señor Dickenson con decisión-  
- Haré lo posible **

**Con ayuda del Señor Dickenson Kai logra el pase para ver a Kei, de paso los médicos le explicaron las condiciones en las que había llegado y como estaba ahora; estaba en un coma profundo, una hipotermia controlada y varias fracturas además de las heridas.**

**- Las heridas están ubicadas principalmente en la cabeza, tal vez buscando matarlo o provocarle amnesia.  
- Cuanto tiempo puedo estar?  
- Solo 5 minutos**

**Kai es preparado para entrar a la sala de cuidados intensivos y ver a Kei, se impacto mucho al verlo con los ojos cerrado conectado a muchos aparatos.**

**- acercándose- ...nadie ha sobrevivido a las palizas de la abadía, no por nada son buenos en los que hacen... -mirándolo fijamente- somos idénticos... no puedo creer que te tenía tan cerca  
- "esa voz... Kai?"  
- "tu hermano..."  
- "Uh? -se da vuelta- Blackdranzer?"  
- "sonríe por fin... estamos unidos.."  
- tomándole la mano con timidez- no se... que me pasa... me estoy poniendo sentimental...  
- "a que te refieres?"  
- "mi destino no era hacer el mal... solo encontrarte y ayudarte"  
- "tu eres parte de mi"  
- "si... para contener para siempre mi poder debía ser encerrado en el mas débil de los Hiwatari que también llevaría un tatuaje del fenix"  
- "y solo por eso... fui sometido a tanto..."  
- hmmm?... -mirando las maquinas- Kei...  
- "lo siento tanto... -abrazándolo- pero aún estas a tiempo"  
- "a tiempo?... siento algo cálido"  
- "Kai... -sonríe- Kai esta a tu lado... como hermanos que son"  
- "sonrojado es cierto..." -modulando- K... ai... a...rig...a..to... -le aprieta la mano-  
- OO!...**

**Kei lentamente comienza a tener reacciones positivas, llamando tanto a Kai como a Tala, el chico bicolor llamo inmediatamente al médico quien se sorprendió de la rápida reacción, aunque tampoco aseguro que así de rápido se recuperaría.**

**Mientras en el bladestadio de Rusia Ray se jugaba la opción de terminar rápido con todo contra Brian, la brutalidad del chico de Biovolt no dejo a nadie indiferente, cuando empezó su ataque tanto a la bestia bit como a su dueño. Ray por otro lado además de pelear buscaba con la vista a Tala, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre que pudo haberle pasado, cuan cierto estaba ya que entre el Tala que salvo a Kei y el Tala que aparecería habría un mundo de diferencia.**

**Con muchas dificultades y dejando a Ray bastante mal herido Brian empato las cosas, dejándolo todo en mano tanto de Tala como de Tayson. Con rapidez el chico chino fue llevado al hospital encontrando a Kai caminando por el pasillo; su sorpresa fue mucha... no salía de una para caer en otra...**

**- RAY! -se acerca-  
- abre un ojo- Lo siento... no pude...  
- tomándole la mano- no preocupes...**

**Ray es llevado a una habitación muy seguido de Kai, viendo por televisión la final. Mientras aún en cuidados intensivos Kei no reaccionaba del todo, pero en el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento...**

**TBC**

**Notas: lo siento lo siento... me demore mas de lo que pensaba en escribir, es que me he puesto a hacer otras cosas y me faltaba la inspiración ( ya asumí que escuchando cierta música escribo mejor), mi otro fic también va un poco lento... (maldito espíritu navideño..) pero no se preocupen! **


	8. el ultimo recurso

**Fighting Spirit  
Por Clow Reed ****otra vez yo, bueno desde que termine la tienda de Mascotas reload, me vino a la mente la idea de otro fic, como siempre será un Kai con Ray y una sorpresita... para ponerle mas emoción a la historia XDDD  
Parejas: RayxKai (lo intentare!), TalaxPersonaje original y si me sale otra pareja bienvenida sea!** **La misma nomenclatura que en el capitulo anterior, obviamente sin el cursiva solo los ""**

**Cap 8 -Por favor... Tala...- **

**- ****"Kai ya no esta aquí... que habrá pasado con Tala, me preocupa..."  
- "puedo sentirlo..."  
- "Blackdranzer..."  
- "Tala es parte de mi... Biovolt experimento conmigo... y crearon a Tala..."  
- "entonces... por eso... reaccionaba... mi tatuaje" soltando lagrimas "pero... entonces por que cuando te fusionaste conmigo no lo hizo también Tala?"  
- "no lo se... pero siento que no esta bien..."** **El médico de turno evaluaba de nuevo a Kei sorprendido por las reacciones que estaba teniendo el chico a pesar del coma, y lo mas extraño es que aún no despertaba. Por otro lado Ray ya estaba mas consciente mientras Kai le explicaba un poco la situación de su hermano**  
**- Así que es verdad... ese chico...  
- cerrando la puerta- si... es mi hermano... -mirando la nada-  
- tu hermano...  
- es una historia algo larga -se le acerca- y creo que aún no la se del todo  
- vaya... -mirando la Tv- mira... Tayson y Tala ya van a jugar la final...  
- sentándose en el costado de la cama- podemos obviar un poco eso... -acurrucándose al lado de Ray-  
- abrazándolo- donde quedo el frío líder de los Bladebrakers? -le acaricia el pelo-  
- en otra vida, sabes que contigo no puedo ser así...  
- sonríe- lo se...**

**En el bladestadio se estaba decidiendo el futuro de muchas personas; sin saber como Kei despertó del coma, y salió del hospital sin ser visto... su destino?... el lugar donde se jugaba la final del campeonato de Beyblade.  
**

**- Kai... hay mucho ruido afuera...****  
- Es cierto... que habrá pasado?  
- el Señor Dickenson entra- Kai... Tu hermano...  
- eh?... -asustado- que le paso?  
- Salió del coma...  
- Y por que tiene esa cara de preocupación... -Ray lo mira-  
- Se fue del hospital...  
- Oo? COMO! -Kai se pone de pie- Médicos incompetentes...  
- Lo peor es que no sabemos donde pueda estar...  
- Ray mira la TV- yo tengo una idea...**

**Kai mira al chico chino comprendiendo a que se refería, a que otro lugar podría haber ido Kei si no es donde estaba Tala, había entendido que su hermano había ya encontrado a una persona especial, la que ahora disputaba la final del campeonato mundial.**

**- KAI! SEÑOR DICKENSON! -Ray llama su atención-  
****- Que pasa?  
- Miren... -indicando la Tv-**

**Tanto Kai como el señor Dickenson quedaron con la boca abierta de ver lo que estaba pasando en el estadio, algo parecido a un campo de energía se había creado en el centro del estadio, donde peleaban Tayson con Tala, el último experimento de Biovolt estaba resultando mas prefecto de lo que ellos mismo pensaron, sin el estorbo de Kei, Tala era el beyluchador perfecto, sin compasión... sin sentimientos... **

**- respirando agitado- Tala...  
- "Kei... no debiste..."  
- no puedo dejar que Biovolt siga haciendo de las suyas, manipulando a la gente... -entrando al estadio-  
- Tala que demonios es esto... -Tayson mira hacía todos lados-  
- El lugar donde serás derrotado... -sonríe con odio- por fin Biovolt lograra dominar el mundo... así que será mejor que entregues esa bestia bit por las buenas  
- Ni lo pienses...**

**Mientras Tayson y Tala disputaban la final en un campo de energía Max y Kenny trataban de ver en que podían ayudar cuando vieron a Kei caminando con dificultad hacía el campo.**

**- Mira Kenny! -Max le indica a Kei-  
- Es ese chico!  
- Es el hermano de Kai... -Ray aparece detrás de ellos apoyado en Kai-  
- QUE! -Max ayuda a Ray-  
- Luego se los explicaremos...**

**Kai corre en dirección a Kei, mientras dentro del campo de Energía Tayson trataba de vencer a Tala... Ganando inconscientemente tiempo para que Kei llegara**

**- Kai...  
- Callate y camina... tu eres el único que puede hacer entrar en razón a Tala  
- Al parecer el entrenamiento termino... -mirando el campo de energía- un jugador sin sentimientos...  
- El jugador perfecto...  
- Lo que ni tu ni yo fuimos... "Blackdranzer... como llego a Tala?"  
- "Veré si puedo hacer contacto"  
- tocando el campo de energía- Tala... Onegai...**

**El pelirrojo sintió como una punzada en el pecho le advirtió de algo, mirando hacía atrás... Tayson aprovecho el momento de distracción para hacer sucumbir el blade de Tala empatando la partida.**

**- Que demonios... "quien me llamaba"  
- "la persona mas importante para ti..."  
- Tala se toma la cabeza- "quien se esta metiendo en mi cabeza!"  
- que esta pasando... los niveles de Tala... -mirando al plato- Kei... endemoniado chico! No murió con la paliza... Kai esta a su lado... -tecleando- no permitiré que arruinen mis planes**

**Boris ingresa mas datos en Tala para evitar que recordase, esto mas las palabras de blackdranzer lo tenían confundido y aún así disputo el último round de la final.**

- Demonios! -Kei golpeaba el campo de energía tratando de entrar-  
- Calmate! -Kai intenta alejarlo-  
- No esta funcionando, Blackdranzer no logra que recuerde... tengo que entrar! forcejeando con Kai suéltame! Tengo que salvar a Tala! Si Boris sigue ingresando datos de esa manera lo matara!  
- "lo intentare de nuevo... por último para que puedas entrar..."  
- "Blackdranzer..."

Kei sigue golpeando **Kai observa como su hermano luchaba por salvar a la persona que ama, el haría lo mismo si fuera Ray... no se interpuso mas corriendo para alejarse** **Mientras tanto Max, Kenny y Ray entendían un poco la historia de Kai y Kei.** **- mirándolos era demasiado obvio**

- Si Max -Ray se sienta- esperemos que ese chico pueda ayudar a Tayson...  
- A donde habrá ido Kai? -Kenny observaba-  
- No creo que haya huido... -Ray sonríe-  
**- Bien Blackdranzer... aquí vamos!**

**Continuara...**

**Notas: uf! demasiado tiempo sin actualizar nada de Beyblade, y lo de ahora se debe en gran parte a que cerrare mi pagina... por lo menos hasta que encuentre un buen lugar donde hostearla y subirla de nuevo como dios manda... asi que todos mis fic estaran aqui... espero que no me hayan olvidado**


	9. Ahora somos uno

**Fighting Spirit  
Por Clow Reed ****otra vez yo, bueno desde que termine la tienda de Mascotas reload, me vino a la mente la idea de otro fic, como siempre será un Kai con Ray y una sorpresita... para ponerle mas emoción a la historia XDDD  
Parejas: RayxKai (lo intentare!), TalaxPersonaje original y si me sale otra pareja bienvenida sea!**

**La misma nomenclatura que en el capitulo anterior, obviamente sin el cursiva solo los ""**

**Cap 9 "Por fin somos uno y encontraremos la felicidad"**

**Blackdranzer interrumpio nuevamente la mente de Tala, permitiendo la entrada de Kei al campo, por otro lado Kai le quitaba a Boris la laptop donde controlaba a Tala rompiéndola en mil pedazos**

**- TALA! -Kei corre hacía el pelirrojo-  
****- Uh?... Tu... -Tayson lo mira-  
- Tala se voltea- quien demonios eres, como pudiste entrar?  
- lo golpea- Eres un estupido! Como permitiste que Boris terminara de controlarte!  
- Tala se pone de pie- no tengo tiempo para perder con una escoria como tu... -mirando a Tayson- Terminare con esto ahora! Wolborg! Ataca!**

**La bestia bit obedece reuniendo toda la energía de las otras bestias bit capturadas, Kei se abalanza sobre Tala para evitarlo aunque fue demasiado tarde y el ataque se ejecuto.** **El milagro se hizo y Tayson reuniendo todas sus fuerzas pudo contrarestar el ataque de Tala, mientras Kei aún sostenía a Tala para permitir que Blackdranzer siguiera interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelirrojo.**

**- "Quien eres?"  
- "Un amigo... por favor recuerda... recuerda a Kei?"  
- "Kei?... es aquel chico?"  
- "abre tu corazón para encontrar la respuesta..."  
- "No puedo... todo se vuelve oscuro... ayúdame!"  
- Uh?... -mirando alrededor- Tayson vencio... el campo de energía ya no esta... -mira a Tala desmayado- TALA! "Blackdranzer"  
- "algo paso... no pude ayudarlo... Kei llámalo aún no se ha ido!"  
- Tala... por favor regresa... no me dejes solo... -lo sacude-**

**Como último recurso Kei besa al pelirrojo, mientras todos los espectadores aún no se movían de sus asientos a sabiendas de que Tayson había ganado la final del campeonato mundial de Beyblade.**

**- "Blackdranzer... donde estoy?" -Kei trata de observar algo en medio de la oscuridad-  
- "En la mente de Tala... mi poder nos permitió entrar..."  
- "Donde esta Tala?..."  
- "no lo se..."  
- caminando hacía una puerta- "una puerta?.."  
- "deben ser los recuerdos de Tala"  
- "un momento... esta puerta..."**

**Kei reconoce la puerta, era la de su celda en la abadía, entro para encontrar a Tala... abrazado a sus piernas mirando la nada. Boris no había borrado los recuerdos del chico, él hábilmente los había ocultado en un lugar significativo para él. Kei se acerco sin dudar llamando su atención, al reaccionar Tala parpadeo...**

**- "KEI! Que haces aquí?"  
- "vengo por ti... lo hiciste bien.. al no olvidar... todo"  
- "Boris me controlo verdad?... mirando detrás de Kei Blackdranzer?"  
- " -asiente- el me ayudo a venir.. por favor Tala regresemos... ya todo termino..." **

**Mientras ambos chicos se debatían en la mente de Tala, los enfermeros de la BBA planeaban llevarlos a un hospital, sobre todo a Kei, pero Kai lo evito; sabía que si los separaban podrían echar todo a perder... hasta que la tos de Tala advirtió que ya estarían mejor.**

**- KEI! -Tala lo sacude-  
- abre los ojos- hmmm...  
- Kai suspira por fin...  
- mirando a Kai- Kai... sonríe  
- Te demoraste mucho -Kai le devuelve la sonrisa -  
- Tala es algo testarudo  
- Hey!... desde cuando tan amigos ustedes dos?... -Tala hace un puchero-  
- Ray se acerca apoyándose en Max- será mejor que vean a un médico, Kei viene recién saliendo de un coma sin contar las múltiples fracturas que tiene...  
-Mierda... -tocándose la cabeza-  
- no me había fijado... te quedan bien las vendas... -Tala sonríe-**

**Kei no alcanza a sonreír cuando volvió a perder el conocimiento, para la mayoría fue impresionante la fuerza que lo mantuvo de pie para salvar a Tala, el que también fue llevado para ser examinado minuciosamente por los médicos de la BBA. Con Boris prófugo debían tratar de descubrir todos los secretos de Biovolt a través de Tala y Kei... quien aún dormía en su cuarto en compañía de Ray y Kai.**

**- "por fin se acabo todo no?" -Blackdranzer sonríe-  
- "Si... ahora..."  
- "ahora?"  
- "estaba tan acostumbrado al ritmo de vida en la abadía que no se... si podré acostumbrarme a estar tan quieto"  
- " olvida eso quieres, ahora tienes que aprender a llevarme dentro de ti..."  
- "si no que puede pasar?"  
- " es como cuando una persona pierde la convicción, su bestia bit lo abandona..."  
- "lo abraza NO!... como aprenderé a controlarte?  
- "solo tienes que seguir seguro de las cosas que hacer y crees... y de tu amor por Tala..."  
- "sonrojado eso no seré difícil de hacer... -sonríe-"**

**En otra habitación del hospital Tala terminaba de ser analizado, y comprobar que no había recibido daños tan grandes, dejándolo ir. El chico corrió inmediatamente a la habitación de Kei, donde vio que también estaban Kai y Ray.**

**- Haz menos ruido para entrar quieres? -Kai regaña a Tala sin mirarlo-  
- Kai... -Ray lo mira-  
- Como sigue? -Tala se acerca a Kei-  
- Duerme... solo tiene que descansar... -Kai lo mira-  
- Será mejor que nos regresemos al hotel, ne Kai-chan? -Ray toma el brazo de Kai sacándolo de la habitación-  
- gota- que pareja... -viéndolos salir-  
- abre un ojo- eso crees?  
- Estabas despierto? -Tala se sienta a su lado-  
- Si, hablaba con Blackdranzer...  
- Eh?  
- Luego te lo explico... como te fue?  
- Bien, no era nada diferente a lo que hacían en Biovolt...  
- Solo quieren saber...  
- la toma la mano- lo se... oye como que el amargado de tu hermano cambio mucho...  
- sonríe- esa es la magia del amor...  
- Pero que frase mas cursi!**

**Ambos chicos se miran para luego reírse con ganas, debido a las heridas Kei es mas lo que se queja que lo que se ríe, Tala lo calma... quien lo iba a decir, los chicos mas importantes para Biovolt en una escena que se les estuvo prohibida desde que nacieron. El pelirrojo se apoya en el estomago de Kei con cuidado y con su mano el bicolor le acaricia el pelo.**

**- Podrás acostumbrarte a esta tranquilidad? -Kei le pregunta-  
- No lo se... -Tala lo mira fijamente-  
- No tengo la mas mínima idea de que es lo que pasara luego de que me recupere...  
- Tal vez Kai te llevara a vivir con él, después de todo son hermanos...  
- Creo que ni el ni yo estamos acostumbrados a eso aún... que te parece que en cuanto me recupere nos vallamos de viaje?  
- No suena tan mal... -Tala sonríe-  
- Kai no deberías espiarlos... -Ray suspira resignado-  
- sonrojado- me aseguro que no hagan algo estúpido...  
- Ray le sonríe abrazándolo del cuello- Con Kei así no podrán hacer nada de lo que estas pensando señor mente de alcantarilla... cosas que podríamos hacer si nos vamos al hotel... que te parece? -Ray le susurra al oído-  
- ROJO- Ok... como digas...**

**La vida para los hermano Hiwatari cambio en 360 grados, ambos chicos destinados a la soledad terminaron encontrando la mejor compañía de todas... el amor.**

**FIN!** **Notas: yo le pondría por fin... XDDD bueno se que me quedo mas largo de lo habitual pero lo termine! Ahora solo me queda el de Navidad... XDD que ya esta atrasado... nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
